Crimson Liquid
by DiAnApRiMrOsE
Summary: Frau suddenly dragged Teito in his room in the middle of the night. While waiting for the bishop, Teito saw a glass of crimson liquid and drank it. Frau is not thinking whether he should take advantage of the situation or simply overlooked it,


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, though I wish I do. It would make everything easier. LOL

**A/N: **This is my first ever complete Fanfic**. **Actually, I've wanted to write a smut between these two characters even before. I Love Teito and Frau. They are just so cute together. And this fic is not really well-made but please bear with it. I kinda rushed the smut part and only put what my mind think first. I made it for about 2 hours without stopping. LOL, I guess it's too long for a one-shot. Sometimes, the words are repetitive but that's what my mind finds more appropriate to use. Really sorry if it's too dragging. I wanted to make Teito really submissive here and Frau, very dominant. I love that kind of fic, you see. Anyway, hope you enjoy reading this.

"What is it, Frau?" Teito asked the blonde, obvious confusion is shown on his petite face. He doesn't get why the older man is here in front of him on this godly hour.

"Teito, come." Was all Frau gave as a reply. The usual smirk is plastered on his forever-handsome face, quite literally, which always annoys the young brunette.

Ignoring the latter's statement, Teito was about to go back to his sleep when two large strong arms grabbed him in his waist putting him in his broad shoulders, tightly gripping to prevent any kind of resistance.

"Damn it, don't ignore me, brat! Let's go." Frau said in annoyance as he dragged Teito into the dark hallway of the Barsburg Church. The young man complains to the blonde along the way but it was to no avail. Luckily, their arguments didn't seem to wake those who are enjoying their good night sleep.

After a few moments, they arrived in front of Frau's room. The man let Teito go and dropped him quite harshly. Teito mumbled a curse under his breathe as he felt the pain scorching to his body.

"What is it, perverted bishop?" He asks but did not get any answer. Frau just walked inside the room without any words and all Teito could really do is follow him inside. After a defeated sigh, though he hates to admit that he lost despite the fact this isn't really a matter of such, he gave in and came inside Frau's room.

It's not the first time he entered the man's room and yet the whole atmosphere a while ago made him wonder why Frau brought him here in the first place. He heard the water flowing so he assumed Frau was a taking a bath, forgetting to ask the bishop about his reasons.

"It always takes him forever when he baths." He whispered to himself making his way through the large and comfortable bed. In the corner of his left eye, he caught a glimpse of a small glass with some crimson liquid in it. Not really sure what it is, he decided not to pay attention. But a sudden thirst clumped on his throat and so he drank it all at once. At first he thought, it was a little sour but it also gets sweeter after a moment. He assumed it was simply a kind of juice.

Teito reached for the bed and cuddled on the sheets. Now that he was lying again, he felt the urge to close his eyes. He can also feel a little tired and hot. Tired is understandable since this is a time to sleep but hot? He didn't know why he's feeling hot. Frankly, he could feel his face and head burning. Then the door opens a little loud revealing Frau only in a towel, unnoticed by the brunette.

"What's wrong, brat? Feeling tired?" he said as he noticed the young brunette lying listlessly on his bed. He reached for Teito and tried to look at his burning face. Frau was shocked seeing the boy all red, maybe having a head-ache too, as he already knows why he's being like this.

"Why did you drink the wine, stupid brat?" Frau asked the boy as he gets him up holding his two shoulders to keep both of them leveled. Teito made a sound, more like a moan at the harsh action. He opened his eyes slowly and saw two blue sapphire-colored orbs frowning at him.

Teito smiled quite seductively at the man making Frau yelped in surprise. This is actually the first time he ever saw him smile that big and _beautiful. Those beautiful face and tempting emerald eyes is really pretty and rare sight. _At that time, he felt a tingling feeling of grabbing the boy and…

'Wait! What am I thinking? Stop it.' He thought to himself as he is trying to stop the evil ideas replaying in his head. 'It's only because I never saw him like this.' Frau again said to himself. Yes, seeing the boy like this was definitely a first but maybe the last as well?

Frau thinks for a while before looking again at the brunette, still smiling at him. 'Damn it, he looks so defenseless. Is it the effect of the alcohol? Should I…' Frau is now seeing this as his once in a lifetime chance. This kind of accident might never happen again. And now he was thinking on giving in and takes advantage of the situation. He looks at the boy again and decided to actually do _it._

It wasn't long ago when Frau fell in love with the younger boy. It was a childish crush, yes, but it made him happy. Everyday was like a fun day for both of them because of Teito. It's as if his dark world was given a chance and a light shines brightly. He didn't want to tell him though, it's the most embarrassing thing he could ever do. But lately, he's thinking more crazily as these hidden feelings grow inside of him. Whenever he saw the boy, he has these crazy thoughts in his mind. Perverted thoughts actually. He felt wrong thinking like this and tried to get it out of his mind. He also feared that Teito would hate and be disgusted at him. But now, is fate playing a prank on him? Why did it let such a tempting accident happen?_ If it's like this, I'm not to blame when anything even happens_, he thought.

"Teito…" Frau said seductively, getting the attention of the brunette. Frau smirked as he leaned closer, pulling Teito in a tight hug. Holding his waist to keep him balance, Frau planted a peck on Teito's cheek. It was just a tease but the reaction of the emerald boy was priceless. Teito moaned as he felt the hot and foreign sensation on his face. Hearing this sound, Frau was turned on and pulled Teito in a long, passionate kiss. The kiss made Teito yelped and gasping for air, giving Frau the opportunity to slip his tongue inside and explore the mouth. As he did so, he pushed Teito onto the bed, deepening the kiss, cruelly savaging Teito's mouth and tongue. It was a battle for dominance, but obviously Frau is in control. Teito doesn't actually know what's happening because of the alcohol. Frau knows this that's why he's silently celebrating in his mind.

From time to time, Frau would stop the kiss trying to catch some air. He will see Teito deeply breathing from the sensation but he would start to kiss him harshly again.

"Aahh..ahh.." Teito was still in bliss, moaning in Frau's invasion. That's why he didn't notice the snaking hand under his robe.

Frau touched Teito's right nipple, tightly squeezing it quite ruthlessly. Teito groaned in pain as he felt the hand teasing him. Frau is currently in beast mode, not really trying to control his actions. Besides he enjoy the sound Teito was making. He broke the kiss and takes the robe off of Teito. He slightly blushed seeing the slim body and milky skin he long desired to see before.

Teito was still in daze because of the alcohol. Paralyzed and defenseless on whatever the perverted bishop might do. Frau in return, touches and circled his fingers on Teito's two pink nipples, squeezing it harder and harder while ravaging the delicate neck with open kisses. He licked his neck and suck until it leaves a kiss mark.

"Aahh…" Frau thought of doing the same on Teito's nipples, therefore sucking it after quite some slippery licks.

"Hmmm….ahh "Teito whimpered loud into Frau's ears, making the older man lost himself even more in his perverted actions.

After finishing on the top, Frau reached further down. Stopping on the waist, he grinned wickedly knowing what's under this boxer. But he didn't take it off just yet, he felt it first against the thin layer of cloth. He looked at Teito's face in complete submission on the little touch. His other hand made its way to the nipple it once abandoned. Then Frau positioned himself so he could see the reaction of the brunette.

He started stroking the crotch slowly, while playing with the nipples. The actions made Teito almost loose himself. Frau was very much pleased on Teito's reactions but decided to touch it faster. He sucked the nipple and stroke him harder and faster against the cloth. Both the touches and the rubbing of the cloth made Teito cry loudly.

"AAHH…Ah..what are you…Frau?" Frau was shocked at Teito's question. He panicked a little sensing that the younger man is now back with his senses. But his urge gets the better of him and so he ignore the protests, proceeding on his activity. He roughly lifts up Teito's waist and strip off his boxer. Teito was now shocked realizing what's happening.

"Frau…what are..why would you..? No, Stop!" Teito says while moaning as the hand still touching his right nipple. He's trying get away from the hold but failed to do so since he's still a little weak. Frau successfully took off the only thing that's hiding Teito's body. Now, he's completely naked. Teito blushed deep red making Frau grinned wide. The emerald boy was frightened when Frau was staring intently on his now-revealed length. Like a stare that wants to eat him up, literally.

"What is this? You're really hard. Want me to help you with that?" He asks quite longingly to Teito. But Teito was now worried on Frau's sudden change of personality.

"Frau, what are you doing? This is wrong. Stop, please!" Teito protests continuously. Maybe because he's embarrassed but he's more scared.

"Don't worry, it will feel good." Frau said as his hand made contact with the hardening length. Teito was about to say something but Frau caught him off-guard. He stroked Teito's length painfully slow making him moan shrilly. Frau was having fun as Teito was saying his name while protesting him to stop. It's as if the whole complaining is making him even more excited. He stroke the length faster and faster earning himself the reaction he wants to see.

"How does it feel, Teito? Feels good, doesn't it?" Frau teased the boy as his hand makes it obvious, stroking even faster.

"Ahh..no..please, stop nnhh…Frau.." Teito tried to speak but the sensation keeps his mind from not thinking straight. He could feel the tight grip of that big hand, feeling him, his tip and his whole. But what's even weirder is that he's feeling good on the touch. He felt so wrong.

Frau stopped the stroking abruptly, making Teito yearningly breathes hard. Frau smirked that made Teito shudder.

"What are you going to do?" Teito asks quite scared. Frau didn't answer but instead he harshly put his fingers inside the brunette's mouth.

"Lick." He ordered leaving Teito with no actual choice. He did as he was told. Frau touched his private part again making him whimper between the fingers.

Frau suddenly thought of something. While maintaining the finger inside Teito's mouth, he positioned him so he would be sitting on his lap. Teito didn't understand all of this. Frau harshly pulled his fingers and entered it inside Teito's virgin hole. He groaned in pain with the sudden intrusion. Another finger was put and he literally shouted. But Frau ignored it and scissor the brunette's inside insensitively.

"No…Stop..ahha nhh…." Teito moaned and moaned as he feels the fingers inside him. And the tight grip on his hardened length is till stroking him threateningly. Because of the double sensation he's feeling, he could feel himself arching on Frau's body. It's amazing he still hasn't cum after all of those. Maybe because Frau is controlling it so he won't cum just yet.

"I guess that's enough. Time for the main course." Frau said, his voice is deep and full of desire. He draw out his fingers harshly without even informing Teito. Teito didn't know what Frau meant but slowly gets it as he felt him unzipping his pants.

"No…really don't, Frau.." Again, Frau didn't listen. Instead, he allows his huge length out from its confinement. Teito trembled on the size of Frau's personal part. Scared because he already has an idea on what the older man might do. And to his luck, it is that _thing_. Frau didn't even warn him when he would pierce that huge thing inside him. He felt pain scorching through his whole body. He panicked because it felt really agonizing.

"Darn it, you're so tight, stupid brat. Don't worry, later it won't be as painful. Here, let me make you feel good. I'll touch this for you." Frau said seductively teasing the boy. Sitting in his lap, Frau can easily do what he wants to. _What a good plan_, he thought to himself.

"Ahh..why are..ahh..you doing …this?." He asks the blonde. Frau didn't answer but chuckled on the innocent question. He moved Teito's hips and hit the boy's prostate quite cruelly. Teito jolted on the action and was breathing hard while moaning.

"How did it feel? You're asking me while I'm doing this? Nope, you don't need to know the reason yet." He said while licking the brunette's earlobe, sucking it deeply.

The whole activity is making Teito fall to insanity. He's feeling good though he knows he shouldn't be. And Frau doing this is inappropriate in the fist place. Moreover, they are in a church and he's a bishop. This is completely wrong.

"Playing is over, let's get to the real business. Get ready; I might not be able to control myself. But definitely we'll both enjoy this. " The blonde said cravingly at the thought. The younger boy felt himself ready to collapse as the words suddenly getting clearer to him.

"No, please don't. I don't like this! This is wrong! Frau!" Teito shouted releasing all his stress.

"No." Frau coldly replied. Teito didn't think that Frau is scary before but the way he is now totally scared him. And that last word, he's definitely serious. Teito felt like giving up, teras almost flowing out from his eye.

Frau didn't notice this and let go of Teito. He took out his member in an instant making the boy groin. He laid him into the bed and positioned himself on top of him. Teito was now really scared, he knew it would hurt. Frau lifted up his legs and entered him slowly, trying to fit his enormous member into the tiny hole. Teito moan and groan loudly as both pleasure and pain posses his fragile body.

"Aah! Ahh..nhn…ahh.."

It was now fully in and Frau groaned on the tightness of the brunette. He can feel himself getting hot as both Teito's sounds and the tightness makes him feel god. HE wanted to do this so badly. OS many times he had dreamed of dong this. And now it's here..

"Teito.." He said before slamming roughly on Teito hitting his prostate. O whimper and shut hus eyes tightly close, while breathing hard.

"I've always wanted to do this with you…You don't know how much I suffer trying to stop myself all this time.." Frau continues, now thrusting in deeper. Teito heard the words and tried stop his screams from going out of control. But it was impossible, Frau is obviously charging like a beast.

"I want to hear your moans, your protests to me to stop… I want to see you're teary-eyed face, with all these sweats, breathing hard because of me…" HE pulled out his member only to put it back right in. '

"No more, Frau…ahh.." He stuttered as he feel himself almost there. Frau thrusts inside him even faster this time…more..faster…he can't think straight and not really sure what he wants now. Frau's words are echoing in his ears…as if hypnotizing him to accept the situation…and..

"I've always wanted to make you mine, hold you're body like this until it breaks.." Frau said craving for the pleasure. Teito was left in ecstasy, when Frau got a hold of his member and srtoke it continuously.

"Teito, I love you. Be mine. " Frau's confession ringed in Teito's ears. As Frau slammed hard at his prostate, Teito came. Now, he really lost it. Teito shook his head approving Frau's words. He came and white liquid splattered into the bed sheets.

"Really? Ok…" Frau didn't even think for a second and roughly ravage Teito's hole as he cruelly thrusts in him faster and harder. Teito was literally screaming now. His other hand fondles and strokes ruthlessly the member even after it comes.

Frau didn't stop and Teito was losing it, he could feel himself coming. And yet even after the many times he came already, Frau didn't stop. He is still thrusting in him cruelly, almost breaking him. He also kissed Teito in a way that's really passionate, while continuing the actions down there.

Thrusts after thrusts, strokes after strokes, Frau definitely didn't want to stop. He took it out and suck Teito's member, licking and gulping each of the cum. For Teito, the feeling was just too much. He could feel the wet tongue of Frau licking his tip savoring while stoking his member slowly, opposite to his tongue. He also licked the hole, putting it inside making Teito whimper in response. AT last, he came and one last lick. Frau stopped after a moment of licking and sucking.

He helped Teito erect so he could be again sitting on his lap. They faced each other for a while. Teito was the first to speak.

"Frau… I.." Actually, he didn't know what to say. He wanted to get angry, to ask why he did this but moreover, he wanted to say it too, what Frau said a while ago.

"Teito, I love you. Please, BE MINE!" Frau said it again. To Teito's embarrassment, he just lowered his head as deep red flushed on his face.

"Yes..I love you too, Frau."

**A/N: **Well, That's it! I know I'm not that good. Do tell me what I lack or where I get it wrong. It doesn't make you feel it, huh? You know, the *** part. SO sorry. Review me please. At the last part, I kinda rushed it a bit because my mother is right behind me! Thanks!


End file.
